gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Disco Inferno
Disco Inferno ' by ''The Trammps is featured in Saturday Night Glee-ver, the sixteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Mercedes, with back-up vocals from Brittany and Santana. Mercedes is confused about her future and her dream and says that she is not like Rachel who is traveling to New York for her big Broadway dreams. Along with Brittany and Santana, she breaks into the song in the school hallways and enters the choir room while wearing a stunning red dress. During the performance, they dance atop of the disco floor as the other New Directions members enjoy the performance and Sam is even seen filming the clip. Afterwards, it is revealed that Sam uploaded the performance on YouTube and people who viewed the video gave it good reviews, making Mercedes happy with Sam and his choice to post it. In Goodbye, it is revealed that Mercedes had been offered a recording contract as a back-up singer due to the popularity of the video that Sam posted on YouTube. Lyrics '''Brittany and Santana: Burn Burn Burn Burn Burn baby burn Burn baby burn Burn baby burn Burn baby burn Burnin' Mercedes: To my surprise One hundred stories high! People getting loose now Getting down on the roof, I tell ya Folks are screaming out of control It was so entertaining When the boogie started to explode I heard somebody say Brittany and Santana (Mercedes): Burn baby burn (Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Burn that mother down) Burn baby burn (Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Burn that mother down) Burnin' Mercedes (Brittany and Santana): Satisfaction (Do do do) Came in a chain reaction (Burnin') I couldn't get enough So I had to self-destruct (Do do do) I tell ya the heat was on, (with Brittany and Santana: Rising) To the top And everybody's going strong (Do do do) That is when my spark got hot I heard somebody say Brittany and Santana (Mercedes): Burn baby burn (Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Burn that mother down) Burn baby burn (Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Burn that mother down) Mercedes with Brittany and Santana: Up above my head Mercedes (Brittany and Santana): I hear music, (I hear music in the air) I hear music Mercedes with Brittany and Santana: That makes me know There's a party somewhere Mercedes (Brittany and Santana): Oh, Satisfaction (Do do do) Came in a chain reaction (Burnin') I couldn't get enough So I had to self-destruct (Do do do) Yeah the heat was on, (with Brittany and Santana: Rising) To the top And everybody's going strong (Do do do) That is when my spark got hot I heard somebody say Brittany and Santana (Mercedes): Burn baby burn (Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Burn that mother down) Burn baby burn (Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Burn that mother down) Burn baby burn (Owww!) Burn baby burn (Burn that mother down) Burn baby burn (Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Burn that mother down) Trivia *This is the first song in which Naya and Heather provide their real voices while performing the background vocals. The second one was Come See About Me. *This song was performed by The Singsations at 1993 Nationals along with That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty and Le Freak, as revealed in 2009. Gallery Disco-Inferno-5.png Disco-Inferno-4.png Disco-Inferno-3.png Disco-Inferno-2.png Disco-Inferno-1.png 6a00d8341c730253ef0167650f6e3e970b-800wi.jpg Disco Inferno 2.png Disco Inferno.png Disco Inferno 3.png BrittcedesInferno.png 4znhl_480x270_22achi.jpg disco-inferno.jpg DI1.jpg DIMercedes.jpg DI2.jpg DISantana.jpg DIBrittany.jpg DiscoInferno.gif DiscoInferno2.gif DiscoInferno3.gif DiscoInferno4.gif DiscoInferno5.gif DiscoInferno6.gif DiscoInferno9.gif SantanaNr53.gif disco infero.png tumblr_mpu4v6HSD41rb901to5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m3sh7fJDCd1rsh8hwo1_400.gif tumblr_m2o3gsPj1i1qcmakyo4_250.gif tumblr_m2fjqgHPYy1robl32o11_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2fjqgHPYy1robl32o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2fjqgHPYy1robl32o8_r2_250.gif tumblr_m2fjqgHPYy1robl32o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2fjqgHPYy1robl32o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2fjqgHPYy1robl32o2_250.gif tumblr_m2fjqgHPYy1robl32o1_250.gif tumblr_mxxrexPSP51ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mxxrexPSP51ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mxxrexPSP51ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mxxrexPSP51ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mxxrexPSP51ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxxrexPSP51ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mxxrexPSP51ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxxrexPSP51ra5gbxo1_250.gif disco inferno.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three